


The War

by Fantasychick13



Series: The Adventure [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Mentions of Suicide, Overportective Pitch, Suicide Attempt, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick13/pseuds/Fantasychick13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 years since MiM failed to kill Violet. Everything is taking a toll on fate.</p>
<p>Violet is ready to grow up but Pitch won't let her.</p>
<p>Jack has a new seceret.</p>
<p>And MiM is siting in the moon ready for the right moment to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for continuing reading this story. 
> 
> Give Kudos and comment!!

Pitch's POV

"Dad I want to learn how to fight."

The cup slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

_No. Not now she can't want to learn now._

I cleared my voice.

"What?"

She crossed her arms and looked at me, her bangs falling into her face.

"I want to learn how to fight. For real."

I swallowed my last taste of tea out of my mouth and sat in my armchair.

"Sweetheart-"

"Dad I'm 15 turning 16 tomorrow. I need to learn how to defend myself. I can't rely on you or my fearsand all the time. I know I've fought before but it wasn't real. For crying out loud I failed at it. But I need to learn how to fight successfully."

I rubbed my temples and sat there. Yes. She was right about everything. She was right to know how to fight was important and everything upside, down and in-between.

But I couldn't.

"Honey…you're so young though. It's dangerous-"

"Jack is 17 and he's 316 years old and I'm 15 and 267 and he knows how to fight."

"You're younger."

"Ugh!"

She throws her hands up and whistles for her mare. As he trots up she looks at me.

"You can't stop me from growing up Dad. I know your worried about me. But I'm almost 16 years old and you're treating me like I'm-Im 13 again!"

That did it.

"I am in charge of you. I say no. End of discussion. Understood?"

"Mom would've let me."

"ENOUGH!"

She backed away quickly into her mare. In one swift moment she climbed up into the mares back.

"Bye Dad…I'll be back soon…."

I looked at her. By now she looked like her mother. She grew taller and her hair darker. Her silver eyes were still her very own.

But over the years the eyes grew sad.

"Violet-"

It didn't matter that I said her name. She had already left.

I pick up the glass from the ground from earlier and shook my head.

I hated what I have done. I hated what she was in.

 

I hated that I caused her pain.


	2. The Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North gets a visit from Violet.
> 
> And North shows Violet his new masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend North has a Russin Accent.

North's POV

 

"Violet! It's great to see you again! How is your father?"

I slapped Violet on the back making her stumble forward a bit.

"He's fine, thank you."

"Is everything alright?"

I took a good look at her.

She had been obviously riding for at least 2 hours and crying. Her grey eyes where troubled and distant. She brushed off dirt from her jeans and advoided eye contact.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be? Halloween is tomorrow along with my birthday."

"It might be Violet but you don't-"

"Please North don't. Not today…"

I looked at her unpleasant emotion and nodded.

"I understand. But may I show you something?"

She nodded.

"Follow me."

We walked to my office and there is a dark wooden box with silver brackets and legs.

"This is what I wanted to show you, Violet."

She raises an eyebrow.

"A box?"

"Not just any box! Open it!"

She opened the box and music began playing and a little dancer of a girl with black hair and silver eyes was spinning around.

Violet stared at the box til the song finished and it closed.

She had tears in her eyes and a quivering lip.

"Where did you hear that song?"

It was more of a demand than a question, but I also knew she didn't mean it like that,

"I heard you play it on piano one day when you where here, I feel in love with it. I began working on the music box…and I decided to make the little figure you. I wanted you to see this and hear it before I give it to the yetis to make. I want your permission."

She remained silent for a moment then spoke.

"My mother sang that song for me…my father taught me how to play it. It just help make it seem like she's still here…"

She smiles.

"You may make it…my mother would have let you."


	3. Alleyway Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is alone in an alleyway.
> 
> And it's Jack to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna rock your worlds and shake your Cheeto bowls.

Violets POV

 

I went down the alleyway making my way home.

I kicked a stone and stopped walking for a second.

A black goo-like liquid was on the walls.

"What the-?"

I reached a hand out and touched it.

"Agh!!"

I pulled my hand away and clutched it in pain.

I inspected my hand.

It was burned.

"What the hell?!"

I stepped back and started my way out of the alleyway only for my leg to be surrounded by the goo.

"Agh!!"

I tried to move but the goo moved and it covered the rightside of my body.

I started ripping the goo off but the more goo replaced it.

It finally covered my body and I fell to the ground still fighting.

"Agh!!"

I shut my eyes as it crushed my windpipe and the goo went down my throat.

 

"Violet?! Violet can you hear me?"

I open my eyes and see Jack cradling me in his arms.

We are still in the alleyway, the goo was gone along with the burning pain. The walls where covered in frost and small bits of the black goo,

"Jack? Wha-"

"I heard screaming and I come to find you covered in the black goo stuff and…god you scared the shit outta me. It's been 15 minutes since I was able to get the goo off. You didn't move, you had light breathing…god I'm so happy your okay…"

He held me a bit longer then let me go.

"Sorry. I was just scared…"

"It's okay Jack. How did you get the goo off?"

"I froze it over and broke the ice goo."

I sat there and looked at the burns that we're leaving.

"You healed my burns?"

I looked at him.

"It was pretty easy. I just touched your hands and I guess the cold kinda moved to the other burns."

I hesitated but I wrap my arms around Jack and hugged him.

"Thank you…"

I let go of him and looked at my lap.

After a minute I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind me and buried his head in my hair and stood us up onto our feet.

"I've missed you. You haven't been out lately. And when you have I either miss you at Norths or you seem upset and I shouldn't get into your business…"

"Jack I-I'm so sorry…I-I didn't know…"

He shook his head and one of his hands took mine, still staying in our position.

"Jack?"

I looked at him, keeping us in our position.

He looked me in the eyes and placed his lips on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your welcome! ;)


	4. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians summon at the Tothianas Palace after Violets mishap.
> 
> And Toothiana is there for a friend.

Toothiana's POV

"That must've been terrifying."

Violet nodded and brought her legs toward herself.

"Yea…I wouldn't be that scared it's just that it came out of nowhere…"

I bit my lip and sat next to her.

"Luckily Jack heard you…hm?"

She nodded and looked at Jack, who was talking to the others.

"Yea…"

She smiles.

"I'm glad he did."

I found myself smiling, I knew Jack liked Violet and she liked him.

"Is everyone alright?!"

We turn to see Pitch coming out of a shadow, eyes worried and frantic.

"Pitch. It's alright. Violet is fine."

I pointed at Violet who nodded.

"Thank god…what happened exactly anyway?"

North held up the jar of black goo that Jack got from the alleyway.

"Grim Reaper. That's what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been soooooooo busy.


	5. Not a Chapter

I'm sorry but no one seems to like this part of the story so I'm going to cancel it soon. Comment below if you do not wish for this to happen. I have a new story on the way though so I'll still write. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need to improve on this! Or if you have any ideas let me know!! 
> 
> Love you Guys!! ;)


End file.
